Układ
by Piegowata
Summary: Aomine i Akashi mają prostą umowę: nigdy nie należy zadawać pytań. Przewidziane dwie części.
1. Chapter 1

Zmierzał szybkim, pewnym krokiem do miejsca, które ostatnio odwiedzał zdecydowanie zbyt często. Niegdyś sporadycznie – dwa, trzy razy do roku, obecnie niemal co tydzień, zawsze w środku nocy, zawsze bez zbędnych pytań.

Nie był pewien dlaczego to robił, nigdy nie należał do ludzi, których ogarniał lęk na widok krwiście czerwonych włosów, wyzbyty strachu nie czuł potrzeby spełniania jego chorych zachcianek, ale na tą jedną zawsze był gotów, pogrążony w fascynacji jego brakiem hamulców. Brak barier było tym co ich łączyło, zespalało nawet jeśli tylko na okres tych kilku bezsennych godzin. Kilka minut przyśpieszonych oddechów, kilka kropel potu, parę blizn i zero czułości.

Proste układy są najlepsze, ten dawał im obu satysfakcję, jednocześnie nie pozostawiając miejsca na żadne niedopowiedzenia.

Stanął przed solidnymi, brązowymi drzwiami, na których czas nie wyrył swojego śladu, przez co miał wrażenie, że jego pierwsza wizyta tutaj, odbyta jeszcze za czasów licealnych, miała miejsce zaledwie wczoraj. Zapukał, klnąc w duchu na zbyt jasne oświetlenie, nie chciał by ktokolwiek go teraz zobaczył. Nie musiał długo czekać, drzwi uchyliły się nieznacznie, a w powstałej szparze błysnęło groźnie czerwone oko. Daiki zniecierpliwiony pchnął drzwi i wślizgnął się do środka nie czekając na zaproszenie. Kątem oka zaobserwował jak Akashi bezszelestnie zmierza w stronę sypialni, więc bez słowa podąża za nim, wlepiając wzrok w małe, szczupłe ramiona okryte ciemną koszulą, najlepszej jakości, jak zawsze nienagannie wyprasowaną, nieskazitelnie czystą. Bawi go ta drobiazgowość i pedantyzm w ubiorze Akashi'ego, jednak nic nie mówi. Gdy wchodzi do pokoju, Seijuurou już na niego czeka, a na jego ustach pojawia się widmo bladego uśmiechu.

-Daiki – mówi cicho, zaborczo, niemal uprzejmie i jest to jedyne słowo, które wypowiada dzisiejszej nocy.

Walka zastępuje grę wstępną, gdzie każdy krok jest dozwolony, a chwila nieuwagi sprawia, że lądujesz na dole. Czułe gesty nie mają prawa bytu, najmniejszy ruch przesiąknięty jest żądzą i pragnieniem dominacji. Dziś to on patrzy z wyższością na te hipnotyzujące, rubinowe tęczówki, mając świadomość, że przy najbliższej okazji Akashi się odegra, ale teraz zrywa z niego biznesowe ubrania, w odpowiedzi otrzymując smukłe palce wczepione w granatowe włosy. I chociaż wie co za chwilę nastąpi to i tak syczy z irytacją, gdy Seijuurou szarpie je mocno dopóki ich pęk nie pozostaje w jego ręce. Przez cały czas Akashi tkwi w swojej wystudiowanej, opanowanej pozie, z jego ust nie wydostaje się żaden jęk, ani westchnienie, czasami jedynie coś na kształt lekceważącego prychnięcia. Pozawala się dotykać, naznaczać, sam wbija paznokcie w skórę, zostawiając długie, wąskie ślady na plecach, ale nigdy nie okazuje zbytniego zainteresowania.

Jeszcze chwilę leżą obok siebie, co umożliwia Aomine obserwację chłopaka. W świetle księżyca jego skóra przybiera mleczną barwę, ta bladość zostaje jeszcze bardziej podkreślona, gdy Akashi rozwiera palce i uwalnia kępek atramentowych włosów, nonszalanckim gestem sięga po zapalniczkę i podpala je. W jego oczach odbija się blask szybko gasnącego ognia.

Daiki walcząc z letargiem wstaje z łóżka i naciąga na siebie rzucone w kąt ubranie, dobrze wie co będzie dalej, chłopak wyciągnie papierosa, przetoczy go między palcami, by w końcu nie tkniętego włożyć z powrotem do paczki. Nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć Akashi'ego, ale nie miało to dla niego najmniejszego znaczenia.

Bez słowa wychodzi z mieszkania, oddycha głęboko, czując jak nocne powietrze odpędza od niego resztki senności.


	2. Chapter 2

Wie, że coś się zmieniło, jeszcze zanim staje przed tak dobrze sobie znanymi drzwiami. Wiadomość zawierająca te same słowa co zazwyczaj przyszła zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie, dzień nie zdążył się skończyć, a słońce nie ustąpiło ciemności nocy, wszystko pogrąża się w wieczornej szarości, pośród której wysoka sylwetka Aomine jest doskonale widoczna.

W drzwiach ukazuje się Akashi, z szlafrokiem niedbale zarzuconym wprost na nagie ciało, z nazbyt entuzjastycznym uśmiechem i z szaleństwem ukrytym w głębi oczu. Dopełnieniem niedorzeczności jest mały, czarny kot trzymany przez chłopaka na rękach. Zwierzę głaskane po głowie mruczy donośnie, całkowicie zadowolone takim obrotem spraw. Daiki unosi brwi tak wysoko, że niemal giną pod granatową czupryną. Milczy.

-Wejdź, napijemy się – rozkazuje Akashi całkowicie ignorując zirytowane spojrzenie granatowych tęczówek jakim zostaje obdarzony.

Daiki syczy ze złością, gdy zostaje poprowadzony do kuchni. Nie ma zamiaru tracić czasu na kolejną z jego gierek. Przyciska chłopaka do kuchennego blatu, a jego ręce sprawnie wślizgują się pod cienki materiał szlafroka. Nie walczy. Ramionami otaczają szyję partnera. Zwinne palce wplata w ciemne włosy. Brak znajomego szarpnięcia. Atramentowe brwi po raz kolejny tego wieczora wędrują do góry.

Ciche westchnienie na ułamek sekundy wypełnia kuchnię. Traci wszelkie hamulce. Zatraca się w zupełnie odmiennych doznaniach.

Akashi jest namiętny.

Akashi jest zachłanny.

Widzi jego błędny wzrok błądzący po ustach, jakby zastanawiał się na jak duże szaleństwo może sobie jeszcze pozwolić. Wpija się więc w jego wargi. Smakuje pocałunku. Niedoświadczonego, nieporadnego, cholernie seksownego. Seijuurou na zakończenie wydaje jęk rozkoszy stłumiony przez usta Daiki'ego i jeszcze przez chwilę pozwala sobie na zachowanie tej bliskości, by uspokoiwszy oddech na wpół nagi zasiąść przy otwartym oknie.

Aomine swoim zwyczajem odwraca się na pięcie gotów do opuszczenia mieszkania. Nawet jeśli przez chwile przebiega mu przez myśl jakieś pytanie, szybko porzuca chęć wypowiedzenia go na głos. Bo taki mają układ.

-Zostań- jedno krótkie, ciche słowo, zaledwie szept, sprawiła, że zatrzymuje się wpół kroku. Nie jest pewien czy się aby nie przesłyszał, jednak gdy zerka przez ramię chłopak uporczywie wpatruje się w ciemniejące niebo, głaszcząc szorstkimi ruchami, w których można by dopatrzeć się oznak czułości, kota wygodnie rozłożonego na jego obnażonych nogach.

Ze zmarszczonym czołem obserwuje jak Akashi wyjmuje paczkę papierosów z kieszeni szlafroka i po krótkim wahaniu, odpala jednego, krztusząc się przy tym nieznacznie.

Już jest gotów przyjąć, że ten delikatny szept był wytworem jego wyobraźni i wyjść pośpiesznie, nie przedłużać pobytu w domu tego psychopaty. Już ponownie odwracał się w kierunku drzwi, na przemian to dziękując, to klnąc na swoje urojenia. Wtem ponownie tego wieczoru Akashi zaskakuje go. Zaprzecza zasadom, które sam stworzył. Unicestwia układ.

-Dziś zmarł mój ojciec.- mówi bezbarwnym głosem, który jednak drży ledwo słyszalnie.

-Przykro mi- odpowiada machinalnie, nieszczerze. Akashi prycha rozbawiony.

-Nie, wcale nie. - na jego ustach pojawia się delikatny uśmiech.

-Masz rację, gówno mnie to obchodzi – przyznaje Aomine, czując jak jego irytacja rośnie z każdą przedłużającą się chwilą. Chce stąd wyjść.

Akashi wlepia w niego swoje błyszczące oczy, jednak to co w nich dominuje to nie złość, nie smutek, tylko te chore rozbawienie i satysfakcja. Szaleństwo.

Ponownie zapada cisza i Daiki zgrzyta zębami ze złości. Nie lubi podchodów. Jeden krok do przodu, dwa w tył. „No, Akashi powiedz co masz do powiedzenia i spieprzam stąd". I jakby na zawołanie chłopak ponownie przywołuje na usta ten blady, lekko psychiczny uśmiech i z przyjemnością przymyka powieki.

-Ojciec nigdy nie pozwalał mi palić. Jego jedyny syn musiał być inteligentny, pracowity, władczy, opanowany, wolny od nałogów, musiał być... idealny. Codziennie powtarzał te słowa, aż stały się dla mnie świętością – śmieje się cicho, marszcząc nos – to najpiękniejszy dzień w moim życiu.

Daiki zamrugał kilka razy zdumiony. Jak można być tak perfidnym kłamcą?

-Rozczarowujesz mnie – informuje w odpowiedzi. Akashi nie słyszy, lub nie chce słyszeć.

Seijuurou wygląda jak zagubione dziecko, które za wszelką cenę chce robić dobrą minę, do złej gry.

Może jego ojciec był surowy, może nawet był chorym psychicznie skurwielem, jakim Akashi niechybnie zostanie już wkrótce, może miał pojebane zasady, ale ten drobny chłopak wyglądał jakby bez tej dawki niezdrowych relacji w swoim życiu nie potrafił dalej w pełni funkcjonować.

-Daiki – w kilka sekund jest już przy nim i zarzuca mu ręce na szyję – zostań, noc jeszcze długa – i Aomine drugi raz w życiu ma szansę posmakować jego ust, które teraz niosą ze sobą posmak tytoniu. Przyciąga go do siebie zaborczo i z przerażeniem rejestruje, jak zwykły układ zamienia się w uzależnienie.


End file.
